Kiss It Better
by TheFailMonster
Summary: They were fooling around in the kitchen; obviously SOMETHING will go wrong. GaaraxHinata


**BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ELSE…**

**I WANT TO SAY THAT *deep breath***

**I LOVE GAARA! HE IS A SEXY MAN BEAST! *shouts to the world***

**NOW…*clears throat***

**ON WITH THE REGULAR THINGS…**

**I DON'T OWN ANYBODY…**

**I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN A GAARA/HINATA FIC…**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

…

Gaara sat at the back of the class, his legs stretched out under the desk. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes. Without realising it, he began humming, causing the whole class to turn around and stare.

A crumpled wad of paper hit him in the head and his eyes snapped open. A few quiet sniggers went around the class as Gaara unscrewed the paper. In the centre was a red heart, inside the heart was Gaara and Hinata…kissing.

He turned to glare at his girlfriend only to see her hold back laughter. Her hair bounced as she attempted to look sane. Her whole body shook with suppressed laughter. She winked at him and held up a red pen. It was obviously her drawing.

Naruto quickly snatched the note from his desk and looked at it. Sprinting to the front of the class he stuck it to the board, allowing the class to see it. Deep crimson blushes showed on the pairs pale faces.

Their heads hung in unison as the class erupted in laughter. Before the laughter could die down the bell rang out long and loud, signalling the beginning of lunch. Students jumped in their seats and handed up their work. Hinata was out of the room first and waiting for Gaara in the corridor by the door.

The moment he walked out of the room, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the sunshine. They stopped for a second to adjust to the brightness before sprinting toward the tree. It was a large oak tree that they had sat under since beginning the school three years ago.

Over the years the seating had changed, along with the occupants who sat with them.

They sat with their backs on the rough bark and waited for the others to join them. After a few minutes they got bored of waiting and shifted their gazes to each other.

Gaara caught a glimpse of Sasuke walking in their direction just as Hinata pushed her lips to his. He was shocked by her move but deepened the kiss. Before he could stop himself he lifted a hand and ran it through her long blue-black hair. It felt like silk. He just wanted to molest her beautiful hair. (PERV!)

Her fingers tangled themselves in his blood red hair. With a delicate finger, she began twisting a few strands around it. Sasuke had made his way to the tree and cleared his throat.

The pair pulled apart reluctantly as the boy sat down. Following him was Sakura, her green eyes dark. She obviously wasn't happy.

She sat herself as far from Sasuke as she could while still sitting at the tree. Hinata gave a concerned and confused gaze to the pair and wondered what they had argued about this time.

The two teens argued over almost everything and seemed to be exact opposites. But Hinata could tell that Sakura really loved him, and he loved her.

Naruto walked up slowly, waiting to be yelled at by someone. Before Gaara could open his mouth, Hinata stood up. With a few steps, she was standing before the blonde boy.

He cringed, half expecting her to slap him. To everybodys surprise she pulled him in close and hugged him.

"Pull a stunt like that again, and you will wake with a snake in your bed," she whispered in his ear.

Naruto shivered. He knew, from experience, that if Hinata made a threat, it would probably be put into action. He didn't want a snake to eat him in his sleep.

"Sorry Hinata. I just couldn't resist something like that. I swear that I won't do it again."

She let him go and stared at him. "Oh, I know you wont do it again." Then she turned and went back to sitting with her boyfriend.

"What was that about?" he asked quietly.

"Oh. Nothing. I just told him that if he does something like that again, I'm going to put a snake in his bed. No biggie."

Gaara laughed quietly and slipped his hand around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they didn't move from that position until the bell rang again.

xXxXx

Hinata sat in the passenger seat of her car. Even though it was her car, she wasn't allowed to drive. Gaara had made that rule after she had almost killed them both. Ever since, he had done the driving.

He pulled the car into his driveway and looked in the windows. There were no signs of movement indoors. With a grin he looked at Hinata and got out. He walked to the door and listened.

Empty house…

He went back to the car and leaned down by Hinatas window.

"Its empty. Do you want to come in?"

"Definitely."

She swung her door open and followed her boyfriend through the door. Gaara stepped into the kitchen and switched on the jug, ready to make himself a hot drink. Hinata walked around for a bit, trying to figure out what things had been moved around since she was last there. By the time she walked into the kitchen, Gaara had left it. She was all alone.

Without warning, Gaara wrapped his arms around her from behind, making her jump slightly. Her head hit his chin and made him bite his tongue.

"Owch."

"Oh gosh. I'm so sorry."

"Na, ish all rite. Was an aksident." His sore tongue made it difficult to talk.

Hinata turned in his arms, wanting to see the damage. Gaara had his tongue half hanging out, and she could see a line of red from the bite. "Oh. That looks a tad painful. Is there anyway I could help?" she smiled slightly.

"Sure. You could kiss it better" the grin on his face was mischievous.

"Alright."

As he leaned down, she raised herself onto her toes. Their lips met, and soon they were making out in the kitchen. Gaara felt his hands gain minds of their own. They were moving down her body, slowing to touch every dip and curve. One rested on her right breast, the other continued to slide further.

Hinata giggle when Gaara squeezed her boob. She slid one hand under his shirt, the other up around his neck to pull him closer. She ran her nails up his chest and felt his muscles tense.

Gaara began to push her backward, and forced her to stand against the bench. He pulled away from her lips and used both hands to hoist her onto the flat surface. As he lifted her, her knee accidentally hit him in the crotch. He instantly released her and doubled over. He stood like that for a few moments before falling to the floor. Hinata just sat on the bench top, stunned. She had just killed any chance of them having sex that day.

_Well there goes that plan. That sucks. Why do i keep accidentally hurting him anyways?_

"Um, I'm not sure if this will help. But is there anything I can do to make it better?"

Gaara looked up at her for a moment.

"Would you…kiss it better?"

**...**

**AND SO CONCLUDES MY STORY…**

**I THINK IT WENT QUITE WELL ACTUALLY…**

**RATE**

**REVIEW**

**TELL ME ABOUT ANY MISTAKES I MAY HAVE MADE**

**BUT DON'T CRUSH MY DREAMS AS A WRITER**

**LOVE YOU ALL  
**


End file.
